(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to an apparatus for forming a window of a display panel.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Recently, a variety of electronic devices, such as cellular phones, navigation systems, digital cameras, e-book readers, portable game devices, and various other devices, include a liquid crystal display (LCD) or an organic light emitting diode (OLED) as a display device.
The display device typically includes a display panel which is an internal component of the display device, and a transparent cover window which is an external component of the display device. The transparent cover window is attached to a front side of the display panel such that a user can view a display on the display panel through the transparent cover window. The transparent cover window needs to be robust against external impact in order to protect the display panel on which sensitive circuitry and components may be disposed.
In recent times, touch panels integrated with a display screen have been gradually replacing conventional display devices that use a mouse or a keyboard as an input device. The surface of the transparent cover window in those touch panels is touched by a user's finger or a touch device more frequently compared to conventional non-touch mobile devices. Accordingly, the transparent cover window in those touch panels requires a higher robustness.
In addition, as portable devices having curved surfaces are being developed, there arises a need for a transparent cover window having a curved surface.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only to enhance understanding of the background of the inventive concept and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.